


Azure Princess

by retrom



Series: Hywar Erotica [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anatomy, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Interspecies, Porn IS the plot, Underwater Sex, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the Warriors found a new home in Hyrule after the war, except Midna, who finds comfort in the arms of another blue princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure Princess

After the fall of Ganon, the Hyrule Warriors decided to stay in this new era. Darunia was recognized as the hero in Goron lore and moved back to Death Mountain to find little had changed among his people. Volga also inhabited the hills and began taming King Dodongos with Darunia. The other warriors had similar stories of finding a home.

Cia and Lana had continued to live as separate entities but worked together with a sister-like bond to find a way to change Midna back to her human form. As the spell was cast Midna grew tall and slender. Dark fur withdrew into her skin follicles and left her with a beautiful blue body. As happy as Midna was to have her old self back, she had trouble finding a home to call her own. The people of this Hyrule had little idea her Twilight Tribe ever existed. One lonely night Midna bathed at Lake Hylia.

While Ruto was not crowned queen or even princess of the Zoras, her people still respected her and she lived a happy life. Ruto loved to take midnight swims through Zora's Domain and it's river highways that spread all across the land of Hyrule. On the same night as Midna, Ruto found herself surfacing in Lake Hylia.

Ruto wasn't surprised to find another Zora in the lake but she couldn't recognize her. As she swam closer and saw orange hair, Ruto grew confused. The woman was startled to be caught bathing and wrapped her hands around her chest to cover herself.

"Wait... Princess Ruto?" Midna remembered the Zora from the war. More comfortable being nude with another woman she lowered her arms, but let herself sink to cover her nipples in decency.

It was a familiar voice in Ruto's ears but she had not spent much time with Midna. After Ruto's memory had been refreshed, Midna explained her new body to Ruto who laughed, "I thought you were another Zora because of your blue skin."

The girls decided to bathe together as they talked and bonded. Ruto was naturally clean from swimming all the time but didn't mind assisting Midna with her hair and back. Midna didn't mind Ruto's hands when they wandered around her chest and hips either. She let out a sigh under the caressing touch. 

The water was becoming steamy for both of them and Ruto broke the ice,  
"Midna, I want you to come live with me and the Zoras."

The Twilight Princess's eyes widened, feeling welcomed for the first time in weeks. Midna moved to embrace the Zora Princess. Ruto's eyes reflected the moonlight for a moment, closing as the princesses shared a kiss.

Midna and Ruto let go of each others lips remaining close. Midna was now exploring her zora lover's body, while catching her warm breath against Ruto's neck. Midna's hand slipped under the fins forming a zora bra and found perky nipples to tease. When Ruto was fully aroused the fins fell flaccid and bared her breasts. Midna lowered her lips and mouthed the fleshy mounds, nibbling and eliciting moans from the zora.

Enjoying Midna's manipulations, Ruto found it hard to pull away, but she wanted to return the favor. Ruto pecked her way down Midna's body, diving to her thighs underwater. Ruto's tongue curved like a fishing hook licking her twilight lover. Circling Midna's clit, Ruto spin the rest of her body to spread her legs above the surface. Midna was caught in the middle of a moan when Ruto presented herself. She wrapped her arms around the dolphin-like thighs. Midna's tongue soon submerged itself past the pseudocervix and to the wet depths of Ruto's cove.

Ruto produced bubbles from being excited, creating an odd popping sensation against Midna's moist slit. Midna nearly sank to join her lover as the waves of ecstasy pulled her down. Minda's whimpers were echoing into Ruto's canal as well, causing her to shake and splash. When it was over, Ruto surfaced to press her lips against Midna's mouth.

Until sunrise the royal lovers were beached and embraced, using Midna's black dress as a blanket.


End file.
